1912 Goodall Cup
The 1912 Goodall Cup was the fourth edition of the inter-state series between Victoria and New South Wales. It was won by New South Wales, who claimed the championship for the second consecutive year. The series Practices for the New South Wales state team was announced on 12 August 1912, inviting the following players: * Jim Kendall * Les Turnbull * T. Rowe * W. Knowles * Jack Pike * S. McCarthy * W. Smith * Andrew Reid * C. Deacon ;Game one 23 August 1912 by the end of the first half, New South Wales was ahead 4-1. Jim Kendall scored again and increased the lead to 5-1 but the Victorian team scored one back to make the final score 5-2 and the first game of the series was won by New South Wales. ;Game two 27 August 1912 the second game of the series was won by New South Wales, defeating Victoria by a score of 3-1. ;Game three 29 August 1912 New South Wales was dominating the first half of the game and by the end of the 1st half they were up by a score of 3-0. Victoria would score in the second half of the game but New South Wales returned by scoring 3 more to defeat Victoria for the third straight game by a score of 6-1. Teams Victoria The Victoria team was made from the following players * Keith Walker (RW) * Henry "Hal" Newman Reid Jr. (Centre) * Leslie Reid (LW) * Dudley Woods * Andrew Reid * M. Haig (Goaltender) New South Wales The New South Wales team was made from the following players * Jim Kendall (Captain) * Jack Pike (RW) * F. Rowe (Center) * W. Knowles (LW) * Les Turnbull * C. Deakin (Goaltender) Player Statistics Leading goaltenders The following goaltenders led the interstate championship for goals against average. Contemporary accounts 1st match "The second first annual interstate ice hockey match between New South Wales and Victoria was played last night at the Glaciarium, and was won by New South Wales by 5 goals to 2. The teams were as follows:- New South Wales: Goal, C Drakin; point, L Turnbull, cover-point, E.J. Kendall; right wing, J Pike; center F Rowe; left wing, W Knowles. Victoria: Goal, M Haig; point D Woods; cover-point, A Reid; right wing, K Walker; center, H Reid; left wing, L Reid. The local team did not show anything like the same machine-like concerted action as the Victorians, but were individually brilliant. What they had o do they did well, and it was this individual brilliancy that won them the match. At half-time the scores were 4 to 1 in favour of the home team. On returning Kendall again scored, but shortly afterwards the Victorians added to their score, making the total 5 to 2 in favour of the home team. The score was unaltered at the call of time." -''The Sydney Morning Herald, August 24, 1912'' Final match "The third and final ice hockey match of the series which is annually played between Victoria and New South Wales was decided at the Glaciarium last night in the presence of a large number of interested and enthusiastic spectators. The game was faster and a trifle more rugged than was the case in the two preceding matches, but the local team had all the better of the game, and at half-time were leading by three goals to nil. In the second half the Victorians scored a goal, while the local team added three more goals to their tally, making the final score 6 to 1 in favour of New South Wales." -''The Sydney Morning Herald, August 30, 1912'' References *''The Sydney Morning Herald'' newspaper *Ice Legends Australia Category:1912 in ice hockey